What happened at camp
by the Beauty of Nightmares
Summary: One-shot Human AU Alec hunts for the mysterious C.M. with a super cool app so that he can finally meet another gay guy. This is a lot better than it sounds, I just don't really know how to summarize this.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Mortal Instrument (they belong to Cassie Clare) or any of the songs from Hamilton (those belong to Lin-Manuel Miranda)

 **Alec**

I took a deep breath and walked in. I was at camp, but it was more like a conference for nerds with nothing better to do for three days of their summer vacation. I normally wasn't nervous about things like this, but, since no one here would know me, I decided before arriving that I would do the thing that terrifies me the most: I was going to come out of the closet for the duration of the camp.

The only people in my life who already know that I'm gay are my sister, Isabelle, and my adoptive brother, Jace. I'm from a small town that hasn't quite gotten on the "acceptance" bandwagon, which is why my parents don't know. I am pretty sure if they did, they'd disown me. Okay so maybe that is a little dramatic, but they would be pretty pissed that I'm into guys.

Since they won't be coming, I decided to be myself for a while and be open about it for a few days.

As I walk in, I check my phone. I have an app that "connects people with people of similar interests." In other words, I have a gay finder. It pretty much means that the app tells me if there is another guy looking for guys who has the app in my area. The closest one to my house is 32 miles away. As I'm walking into the huge auditorium that the conference takes place in, I see something that both scares and surprises me. There is a gay guy within 40 feet of me. I have never met another gay guy. But, instead of a name like most other people, this guy just had initials: C.M. Great so I just have to look at every single dude in this huge place's name tag and find someone whose initials are CM. Angel help me.

 **THREE DAYS LATER (THE LAST DAY OF CAMP)**

So earlier today I started hanging out with this crazy red-head named Clary Fray. Unlike most other people at the conference who I'd told I was gay, I could tell that she honestly couldn't care less about my sexuality. That was until I told her that I was looking for the mysterious CM. That was the moment I decided that if Clary and Isabelle ever met, the world would just stop spinning, laugh it's ass off, then spontaneously combust. Clary went into the matchmaker mode that my sister seems to be permanently stuck in.

"Alec, hurry up! Maybe if we sit in front of the dorms, your mystery man will show up! EEK!"

Angel this girl is perky. We had a lunch break from 1:00 to 3:00 every day of the camp and we could pretty much do whatever we wanted to do for those 2 hours. Since Clary came with her mom, she wasn't part of the overnight program, so she hadn't seen the dorms. When lunch break started, we had already eaten, so we decided to go searching for CM. I suggested that if was an overnight camper, he might be headed for the dorms, so here we were walking to the dorms.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I grumbled looking down at my phone to see the distance between me and the mysterious CM. "Clary! Hold up! CM is still back at the conference center. Now we're 248 feet away from him."

"Uuhhh" Clary groans loudly, turning around and starting to walk back from where we came. Clary and I turned towards the huge auditorium and began the long walk back. Okay, so saying it was a long walk was a bit of a stretch. It was more like a five-minute walk; it just felt longer because Clary walks really slowly.

As we walk into the auditorium, I check my app again. It says that we are only 8 feet away from CM.

"Clary! We are eight feet away!" I call out to her excitedly.

"Yay! Ok, do you see anyone who gives off a gay vibe?" Clary says while standing on her tip toes trying to see. She is about 5'2", so I tower above her by about a foot. I look around, but no one really sticks out to me as being gay. I check my phone again to find out that CM had moved and was now 52 feet away.

"Clary, he is 52 feet away now," I announce, getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Can we please go sit down?" Clary whined. "My feet are starting to hurt from all this walking, and we still have . . ." she pauses to look at the time on her phone," about 8 and half hours until camp is over." Clary finishes, giving me "the look" my sister gives when she really wants something. The look that makes me succumb to my "big brother" side.

"Okay, fine, but promise me we can at least go the long way around to get to our seats so we can figure out where he might be sitting."

"Fine."

So after a few maybes on finding CM, we got back to our seats again. Clary and I started talking some more and eventually found out we currently had the same obsession: Hamilton.

"OMG!" Clary squealed loudly, "You like Hamilton? No one else I know has really gotten into it, but when I saw some of the songs on the Tony awards, I googled some of the songs, and I love them! What's your favorite song?"

(I know what your thinking,"He's gay, of course, he knows Broadway stuff," but that isn't quite the case. Izzy is always doing some sort of school musical, and she enjoys watching me suffer, so she has guilted me into joining a few of them. She was trying to convince me to listen to Hamilton a while back, which actually means she was not going to leave me alone until I listened to some of Hamilton. So after appeasing Izzy, I decided that I actually did like some of it, so I kept listening. Now, I can sing half of the songs by heart.)

"My favorite rap song is Alexander Hamilton, but I love Burn too." I answered honestly.

"I love Burn, too! Even though the part in My Shot when it goes I am the AL-EX-AN-D ER! We are meant to be!" she rapped, "but my favorite rap is Guns n Ships. I learned the entire rap from that song!" I could she was getting really excited, but honestly, I was too!

"I know Alexander Hamilton by heart!" I said as I started out the song.

"How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a" I started as Clary joined in.

"Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten

Spot in the Caribbean by Providence, impoverished, in squalor

Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?" We sang, smiling as we finished the first verse. We continued and got to the end of the song without so much as a stutter. It was great. We continued to talk for a while until we started talking about CM again. As we talked, Clary had taken my notebook and started to doodle beautiful flowers all over a few of my pages.

"Ok," I said,"I will pay you a nickel a day to be my official scribe." I laughed thinking about my horrible handwriting.

She was clearly amused, answering, "Well, I'm working for my mom for $8 an hour, so you'll have to top that."

"Hmm," I said, acting like I was in deep thought,"Okay, how about $8 and a nickel" At that point, we both just started cracking up because we'd been holding it in for the past five minutes.

"You have a deal! Would you like me to start with your dating portfolio or a personalized sign that says Any gay guys want to ask me out?" Clary laughed, almost reaching the point of tears now.

"I think I'll take the sign." I answered trying to breathe as I explained myself. "The sign will be ready faster, and I am a very frustrated gay guy." That was when I'm pretty sure the entire stadium could hear us laughing. As we caught our breath, the guy who has been running this whole thing came up and started blabbing again.

 **Two hours later**

"Ok kids, you have about an hour before we will start the closing ceremonies." the director guy finished up.

"Alec?" Clary looked up with a look that meant that it didn't matter what she was about to ask, I was going to say yes because when it comes to girls like my sister, I was hopeless at saying no.

"Yes, Clary?" I said back cautiously

"Can we please go get some glow sticks?" she asked like a little kid asks for ice cream.

"Sure" I sighed as I started getting up to walk over to the table where they were handing out the glow sticks.

As we sat down, I suddenly heard my phone go off with a familiar chirp. What I saw when I looked down made my eyes widen at least three sizes.

"Oh my god!" I said standing up excitedly and looking the stadium.

"What? What is it? Alec! Who texted you?" Clary asked sounding like she knew exactly what was coming.

"C.M.! He answered me back with the seat he is in! What do I do Clary?" I asked, suddenly getting very nervous.

"Go to him you idiot! He wants to meet you so you damn well better get your ass over there before you miss your chance!" She screamed, practically shoving me.

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" I said defensively, "Wish me luck!"

"Luck!" Clary answered back waving me off as I started walking towards the seat number C.M. gave me. I stared at the floor as I walked, too nervous to look up where I knew C.M. would be sitting. As I started climbing up the stairs, I took a deep breath and finally took my eyes off of my feet to be met with striking green cat eyes staring right at me.

"Whoa!" I said, a bit startled at how close I'd gotten to his seat without realizing it. "Uh, hey." I said, suddenly very aware of how close we were standing. I took a moment to look over the mysterious C.M. He looked like he was part Asian with bronze skin and jet black hair, similar to mine, but his seemed to have some glitter on the tips and was spiked up. He was too tall to be just Asian though. I mean, I am usually the tallest guy around at 6'2", but this guy had me beat by at least an inch, maybe 2 or 3 even. He didn't really look too muscular, but I could see a little definition in his arms through his shirt.

"Hey, you must be Alec! I'm Magnus Bane, nice to meet you!" Magnus said holding out a hand for me to shake.

"Wait, I thought your initials were C.M., no wonder I couldn't find you!" I said feeling a bit annoyed that I'd tried so hard to find people with the initials C.M. when his actual initials are M.B.

"Yeah, C.M. stands for Chairman Meow, my cat. I didn't want strangers knowing my name when I joined, and now I can't figure out how to change it." Magnus admitted.

"It's fine." I chuckled at the situation before realizing I didn't know what else to say. "By the Angel, Alec! Did you really think you could come over here and just meet him or something without actually talking to him? How could you be so stupid?" I scolded myself.

"So Alec, what do you like to do?" Magnus asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Well, my sister, Izzy, makes me do a bunch of musical theater with her." I answered.

"No, Alexander, I asked what you like to do, not something you do because your sister likes it." Magnus said. Normally I hate it when people call me Alexander, but, for some reason, when Magnus said it, it gave me a tingling feeling inside.

''Um, well, I like archery, but everyone hunts with guns where I'm from, so I don't usually tell people that." I said looking up at him like I was waiting for a judge to announce whether or not I was guilty.

"Why not? I mean, you're not from here, are you? Archery seems a lot cooler than guns. But the only way I'd ever hunt is fi I could do it with magic so I wouldn't have to actually try." He answered.

"Well, with that hair, you could totally pull off the gay warlock look." I laughed. He stared at me with a perfectly straight face for a good 5 seconds before totally losing it. Pretty soon, we were both doubled over with laughter before Magnus caught his breath enough to speak again.

"I prefer freewheeling, bisexual warlock, thank you very much." He said before we were both incapacitated with laughter again. Maybe five minutes later, I looked up and saw Clary walking up the stairs towards me.

"You forgot you glow-stick." She said with a small smile. I could tell what she really meant.

Good Luck and Goodbye.

" See ya later" Clary whispered as she handed me my glow-stick.

"See ya," I said. As Clary walked away, I turned to Magnus. "It is kinda loud in here. You want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." Magnus said. We stood up and began walking up the stairs. When we reached the top, I noticed how many people were all crowded up here getting water and food before heading back downstairs to the party. Without thinking, I grabbed Magnus's hand.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked. I wasn't sure exactly what I was going to be honest, so I just raddled off the first thing that came to my mind.

"I just don't want to lose you in this big crowd." I lied.

"Oh, I thought it was just cause you wanted to hold my hand." he said with a bit of a smile.

"Maybe just a bit." I answered returning the smile. When he squeezed my hand, I knew it was the right answer.

We walked around outside for a little bit before going over to the little river that runs just outside of the stadium. As we came up to the bridge, I grabbed a little pink flower off of a tree and put it in Magnus's spiky hair.

"Why thank you Sir Alec!" he joked as he did a little fake bow.

"My pleasure Sir Magnus!" I joked back as I took his hand again and walked over to the bridge. I sat down and swung my legs over the side as Magnus did the same. I don't really know why I turned to look at him, but it seemed he had the same idea since he turned too. I didn't really know what was happening until our lips touched.

The world seemed to melt away as I took in everything that was Magnus Bane; the way his lips looked as soft as they felt. The way the hand not holding mine had made its way up to my face as mine had his. It was something entirely different from the stage kisses with girls from drama performance that had been my only kissing experience prior to Magnus. As he pulled away, I took a deep breath, not realizing that I'd been running out until my brain started properly functioning again.

"Well, shit."

 **Three weeks later**

"Okay, I know you've been lying to me when you said nothing happened at camp, Alec!" Izzy complained for the hundredth time. I decided not to tell her about Magnus, who I later found out only lived about a 1 1/2 hour drive from my house. I've been back for three weeks, and since I'm still on summer vacation, I've meet up with Magnus at least five times every one of those weeks.

"You have been way happier and, on top of everything, you disappear every day to go to hang out with "some friends" What friends? The only people you ever hang out with are me, Jace, and that girl you met at camp and her best friend. Side note," she said, still just as angry as before, "thank you for that because I'm pretty sure Jace is crushing on her, and Simon is hot in the geekiest way possible, and I love it!" She said in her sweet voice before morphing back to angry Izzy. "What the hell happened at nerd camp?!" I sighed. I knew this was going to come eventually, but at least I got three weeks before Izzy stuck her head into my personal life. Might as well tell her.

"I met my boyfriend."


End file.
